PIIIP to PIIIP to dochira ga hentai desuka?
by akai chibi seme
Summary: Eiji dan Oishi, sang golden pair tiba-tiba bertengkar gara-gara hal mesum! Akibatnya, mereka jadi menanyakan hal yang mesum itu ke seluruh anggota Seigaku. Shonen-ai janai.Rated T to be safe


Disclaimer: Prince of tennis punya kak? Om? Mang? Pak? Takeshi Konomi sensei...dan untuk grup-grup dan penyanyi yang disebutkan disini, i don't own them.

Minna, konnichiwaa~

Boku author baru disini...yoroshiku ^^

Kisah ini terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata yang konyol, temen saya misa kaguya hime pasti tahu gimana kejadiannya xD

Fic ini kayaknya rada-rada stres, jadi kalo ada yang mendadak sakit jantung atau mati mendadak gara-gara baca fic ini, boku nggak tanggung jawab *dilempar batu*

Jaa, happy reading!

* * *

Siang yang terik di lapangan Seigaku, para anggota reguler sedang beristirahat dari latihan khususnya.

Ryoma, waktu istirahatpun tetap berlatih tennis dengan memukulkan bola ke tembok. Inui, dia sedang membuat resep jus terbarunya. Fuji dan Tezuka, sedang berada di ruang ganti, entah apa yang mereka lakukan, author tidak berani mengintip. Kaido sedang bertapa di balik semak-semak. Kawamura sedang memakan bentonya bersama Momo.

Oishi dan Eiji yang duduk bersebelahan, sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu dari headphonenya masing-masing. Oishi sedang mendengarkan 'Eat you up' dari BoA, dan Eiji sedang mendengarkan 'Mirotic' versi korea dari DBSK atau di Jepang lebih dikenal dengan Tohoshinki.

"Neon nareul weonhae, neon naege bbajyeo, neon naege michyeo…he eonal su eobseo…" Eiji mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya.

"The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand, you feed my appetite in ways I can't explain…" Oishi menjentik-jentikkan jempolnya.

"I got you~Under my skin."

"I'll eat you up! Your love…"

Keduanya terdiam sejenak.

"Eiji, jangan menyanyikan bagian itu keras-keras. Artinya kan menjurus ke arah-arah yang mesum." sahut Oishi sambil melepas headphonenya.

"Hee? Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! 'I'll eat you up' itu artinya lebih mesum daripada ini!" sangkal Eiji.

"Tapi kalimat 'I got you under my skin' itu lebih menjurus kesana! Dari kalimatnya juga sudah bisa dimengerti!"

"Tidak! 'I'll eat you up' itu yang lebih mesum!"

Eiji dan Oishi terus berdebat dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Untung saja sekolah sudah bubar dan hanya anggota reguler Seigaku yang menggunakan lapangan tennis, jadi mereka berdua tidak perlu menghentikan pertengkaran mereka yang berkali-kali menyebut kata 'mesum'.

"Kalau sudah begini…" Oishi bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"….kita harus…" Eiji melakukan hal yang sama dengan Oishi.

"….menanyakan jawabannya pada orang lain!" dengan gagahnya, mereka berjalan mencari orang yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang mengusik hati mereka, yaitu..

'Yang mana yang lebih mesum?'

**~Kaido~**

"Fssshh…" Kaido sedang khusuk bertapa, atau tidur? Yang pasti, dia menutup matanya dan duduk bersila di balik semak yang hijau.

"KAIDO!" panggil Eiji dan Oishi bersamaan.

Kaido tersentak kaget. Biasanya dia akan mengusir tiap orang yang menganggunya, tapi karena muka Oishi dan Eiji terlihat serius, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

'Kenapa mereka…apa mereka mau mengajakku bertanding?' pikir Kaido.

"Mana yang lebih mesum? 'I'll eat you up' atau 'I got you under my skin'?" tanya Eiji dengan muka super-duper serius.

Kaido langsung speechless+sweatdrop. Dia tak menyangka senpainya akan menanyakan pertanyaan seaneh itu.

"Sungguh pertanyaan yang aneh…senpai. Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" tanya Kaido. Saking kagetnya, ia tidak sempat menambahkan 'fssshh' dalam kalimatnya barusan.

"Harus!" Kedua senpai itu ngotot sengotot-ngototnya. Lebih dari ngototnya Ryoma atau Momo.

"…ah, mungkin…'Under my skin'?" jawab Kaido tidak yakin.

"Bagus, satu suara untukku, Eiji." Oishi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ini belum selesai, Oishi! Kita tanya yang lain." Eiji membalikkan punggungnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kaido, diikuti oleh Oishi.

Kaido yang ditinggal sendirian hanya bisa bengong melihat senpainya yang datang dan pergi begitu saja.

**~Momo&Kawamura~**

Momo dan Kawamura saling terdiam, menikmati bentonya masing-masing. Sampai dua badai besar (lebay) datang mengganggu kenikmatan mereka.

"Hei kalian…" sapa Eiji pada dua makhluk itu.

"Ah, Oishi senpai to Eiji senpai ka, mau bergabung bersama kami?" tanya Momo sambil melahap bento ke-15nya.

"Mana yang lebih mesum, 'I'll eat you up' atau ' I got you under my skin'?" kali ini Oishi yang bertanya.

Kawamura dan Momo langsung tersedak seketika. Makanan yang belum sempat mereka kunyah sudah masuk ke tengah tenggorokan saking kagetnya. Oishi dan Eiji buru-buru membantu dengan nafas buatan…bukan! Mereka meminumkan air dengan perlahan pada dua temannya itu.

"Uhuk…uhm, ehem, kenapa kalian bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kawamura yang masih merasakan sakit tenggorokan gara-gara tersedak tadi.

"Habisnya, aku dan Oishi berbeda pendapat…jadi kami menanyakan orang lain supaya kita tahu jawabannya." kata Eiji dengan nada merengek.

"Kupikir senpai-tachi datang kesini mau apa, ternyata cuma menanyakan hal seperti itu toh." ujar Momo sambil meminum airnya sedikit-sedikit.

"Tapi ini penting. Kalau tidak, nanti Eiji menyanyikan bagian 'under my skin' itu keras-keras lagi." Kata Oishi.

"Aaah, Oishi! Yang lebih mesum itu 'I'll eat you up'! Harusnya kamu yang jangan menyanyikan bagian itu keras-keras!" Eiji tidak mau kalah.

"'Under my skin'! Sudah jelas maksudnya tentang –piiiip- kan?"

"'I'll eat you up' itu kesannya lebih spesifik ke –piiip-nya –piiip-, Oishi!"

"Hoaaa, sudah! Kita kasih jawaban, deh!" teriak Momo tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran golden pair yang mengganggu acara makannya itu. "Menurutku, 'I'll eat you up' yang lebih mesum."

"Tuh, kan!" Eiji tersenyum lebar.

"Taka-san, kalau menurutmu?" tanya Oishi.

"Umm…apa ya…mungkin 'under my skin'…eh, tapi…'i'll eat you up' juga bisa….mmm…" gumam Kawamura bingung. Momo segera menyodorkan raket ke tangan Kawamura.

"GREAT! 'Under my skin' kesannya lebih HOT! BURNING!" teriak Kawamura dalam burning modenya.

"Jawabanku unggul satu poin, bagaimana?" Oishi menaruh satu tangan di pinggangnya.

"Belum selesai! Kita tanya yang lain lagi!" Eiji menarik Oishi keluar lapangan.

Momo akhirnya meneruskan makan bentonya dengan tenang dan Kawamura masih mengacung-acungkan raketnya dalam burning mode.

**~Inui~**

Inui sedang sibuk mengumpulkan bahan-bahan untuk jus terbarunya di ruang data. Bahannya bermacam-macam mulai dari wortel, brokoli, cabe, bawang putih, bawang merah, kaldu sampai-sampai ada jengkol dan pete segala. (ini Inui mau bikin jus ato sop sih?)

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dengan keras oleh dua orang yang berwajah serius dan mengerutkan alis. (serius disini bukan cool kaya Tezuka,loh)

"A…ada apa?" tanya Inui gugup. Dikirain yang datang satpol PP yang mau ngegerebek markas pembuatan jus beracun ala Inui berhubung jusnya sudah banyak memakan korban jiwa.

"Mana yang lebih mesum, 'I'll eat you up' atau 'I got you under my skin'?" tanya Eiji dan Oishi bersamaan.

"Oh itu…korea ya?" Inui yang sudah mulai tenang, mengangkat kacamata kotaknya.

"Menurutku, MV 'A' dari girlband korea 'Rainbow' itu sangat mesum, lalu MV girlband 'SNSD' terlalu menampakkan kaki, lalu MV yang ini…"

"JAWAB SAJA!" sentak Oishi dan Eiji bersamaan. Kompak banget ya, mereka.

"Dari tata bahasa…sepertinya, 'i'll eat you up'. Kalimat itu terlalu spesifik." Inui menenangkan jantungnya yang hampir copot.

"Kita seri sekarang, Oishi!" Eiji tersenyum leber…eh, lebar pada Oishi.

"Jangan senang dulu. Kita tanya lagi yang lain." Oishi tersenyum menyeringai.

Golden pair itupun berjalan meninggalkan ruang data.

"Fuuuh, untung saja mereka tidak bertanya-tanya soal bahan dari jus terbaruku ini." Inui menghela nafas lega.

**~Tezuka&Fuji~**

Nah, sekarang kita lihat Tezuka dan Fuji sedang apa di ruang ganti…? Oh, sedang ngobrol rupanya. Mereka membicarakan pertandingan-pertandingan antar kanto, sepertinya.

"Nee, Tezuka. Jadi kamu mau pakai celana dalam warna apa besok?" tanya Fuji.

"Warna merah sepertinya. Soalnya di buku ramalan, merah itu akan membawa keberuntungan besar." Tezuka membetulkan kacamatanya yang tidak miring.

"Ah, sou…kalau aku pakai warna ijo, soalnya celana dalam warna kuning motif beruang punyaku lagi dicuci siih," keluh Fuji.

"Kamu suka pakai celana dalam warna ijo? Kita samaan yuk. Hari jumat aja ya." Tezuka tersenyum cool.

"Yuuk," Fuji mengangguk pelan. Oke, jadi hari jumat Fuji dan Tezuka mau sama-sama pakai celana dalam warna ijo hari jumat.

(Author: "Gomeeeen, boku kan cuma salah denger! Boku juga ga nyangka mereka bakal ngomongin hal kayak gitu! Huweee *ngikutin sakuno*)

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka keras(lagi) dan pembicaraan mereka tentang celana dalampun tertunda.

"Ah, Oishi, Eiji. Ada apa? Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang gawat." tanya Fuji tenang.

"Tezuka…Fuji…mana yang lebih mesum?" tanya Oishi.

Sang buchou mengangkat alis, "Kalian bertanya pada siapa?"

"Mana yang lebih mesum, 'i'll eat you up' atau 'I got you under my skin'?" Eiji melanjutkan pertanyaan Oishi yang baru sampai tengah-tengah, jadi menyebabkan keambiguan.

Fuji dan Tezuka berubah bentuk jadi chibi style.

"Pertanyaan yang tak berguna, tapi kalau kalian begitu penasaran, akan kujawab." Tezuka menghela nafas panjang. Padahal Tezuka sebenarnya sangat suka dengan hal-hal mesum seperti itu, tapi dia berusaha tetap stay cool as buchou. "'I got you under my skin' lebih terdengar mesum daripada 'i'll eat you up'."

"Nya~ begitu ya…kalau Fujiko bagaimana?" sahut Eiji kecewa.

Fuji mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya (baca: setan). Berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Aku rasa 'i'll eat you up' lebih terdengar mesum"

"Wah, berarti kita seri lagi." Oishi memegang dagunya.

"Iya…berarti tinggal Ochibi yang belum ditanya," Eiji berjalan keluar ruang ganti, diikuti Oishi.

Setelah golden pair itu pergi, Tezuka dan Fujipun melanjutkan acara ngobrolnya.

"Kau sengaja memberikan jawaban yang beda denganku, ya?" tanya Tezuka.

"Iya. Kalau jawabanku sama kan kasihan Eiji, lagipula 'i'll eat you up' itu menurutku terlalu spesifik." Jawab Fuji dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tadi pembicaraan tentang celana dalam baru sampai mana?" Tezuka mengangkat kacamatanya yang mengkilat-kilat.

**~Ryoma~**

Eiji dan Oishi mengintip Ryoma yang sedang mandi…(eh, salah ketik) sedang latihan bersama tembok bata.

"Eiji, kamu serius mau menanyakan hal itu pada Echizen?" tanya Oishi sedikit berbisik.

"Aku juga ragu, nya…Ochibi kan masih kecil, tapi dia juga pernah ke Amerika. Siapa tahu dia…"

Belum sempat Eiji selesai ngomong, Ryoma berkata, "Nee, dua senpai yang ada disana, ada perlu apa?"

"Ochibi, menurutmu mana yang lebih mesum? 'I'll eat you up' atau 'I got you under my skin'?" tanya Eiji blak-blakan.

Ryoma mengerutkan kedua alisnya sambil memasang muka sweatdrop.

"Senpai, aku ini masih kecil, lugu dan polos…jangan menanyakan hal-hal mesum seperti itu." kata Ryoma dengan nada datar.

Oishi dan Eiji hampir dibuat muntah dengan pernyataan Ryoma yang barusan. Kecilnya sih iya, tapi lugu dan polos? Dunia kiamat kalau seorang Ryoma beneran lugu dan polos.

"Echizen, kau kan pernah ke Amerika. Siapa tahu kamu lebih mengerti kalimat seperti itu…" kata Oishi dengan senpai-style nya.

"Huum…" Ryoma berpikir sejenak. "'I'll eat you up' artinya kan 'kumakan kamu', berarti yang bilang orang kanibal dong. Terus, kalau 'I got you under my skin' artinya 'kamu berada dibawah kulitku'. Memangnya orang bisa masuk kedalam kulit? Di bawah kulit kan, ada daging? Itu artinya, senpai. Masa begitu saja tidak tahu sih?"

Penjelasan polos Ryoma menusuk-nusuk hati nurani Oishi dan Eiji.

"Memangnya dua kalimat itu arti harfiahnya apa, senpai? Kenapa itu disebut mesum?" tanya Ryoma polos, dengan muka penasaran.

Pertanyaan polos Ryoma mengoyak hancur hati nurani Oishi dan Eiji.

'Apa yang kita tanyakan…pada anak sepolos ini? Kita benar-benar senpai yang buruk!' pikir mereka sambil duduk berlutut di tanah.

"Ah…Echizen, lupakan saja pertanyaan barusan, ya? Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertanya." kata Oishi, tetap dengan senpai-style.

"Loh, pertanyaanku gimana?" tanya Ryoma kesal.

Eiji menepuk bahu kecil Ryoma. "Ochibi, kalau kamu masih penasaran, tanyakan saja pada orang dewasa ya. Atau tunggu sampai kamu dewasa."

"Ayo Eiji, kita pergi."

"Yep~"

Ryoma cuma bengong melihat mereka berdua pergi.

"Cih, senpai yang aneh." Ryoma meneruskan latihan tenisnya bersama tembok.

Setelah berputar-putar, golden pair itupun kembali duduk di pinggir lapangan. Menikmati musik dari headset mereka masing-masing.

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada jawaban yang jelas soal 'yang paling mesum' itu ya." sahut Oishi.

"Iya, lagipula yang dikatakan Ochibi benar, nya~" Eiji menghentak-hentakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah. Lagi denger lagu Indonesia Raya soalnya.

"Tapi, kalau kau menyanyikan lagu 'Mirotic' lagi, jangan sebut bagian 'I got you under my skin' lagi ya. Buatku, kesannya terlalu mesum."

"Hee? Yang mesum itu 'I'll eat you up' tahu! Fuji, Inui dan Momo juga bilang begitu."

"Tapi Tezuka sendiri bilang, yang paling mesum itu 'I got you under my skin'. Taka-san dan Kaido juga,"

"'I'll eat you up'!"

"'I got you under my skin'!"

"Kalau gitu, kita minta saja readers yang memutuskan, setuju?"

"Ya! Nah, menurut readers mana yang lebih mesum, 'I'll eat you up' atau 'I got you under my skin'? Review ya~"

* * *

Owari!

Nah, gimana? Baguskah? Lucukah? Gajekah? OOCkah? (emang! xD)

Douzo, review~ kritik, saran, caci maki, dan pujian juga boleh!

Buat yang nggak ngerti 'I'll eat you up' sama 'I got you under my skin' itu, nggak apa-apa...tunggu aja ampe kalian dewasa kalo nggak bisa nanya ke orang.

Boku juga butuh waktu 2 taun buat ngerti kalimat 'I got you under my skin' itu loh :D

Gomen kalo gaje dan ga lucu M(_ _)M

Makasih udah baca! (hugs)


End file.
